


Kageyama’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by jucee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama accidentally confesses, Hinata seems confused, and Sugawara is quite, quite evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigitalMeowMix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMeowMix/gifts).



It starts with a confession, of sorts.

“Oi, Hinata,” Kageyama says as he comes up behind Hinata. It’s early morning, and they’re the first ones to arrive at training, as always.

Hinata jumps, then spins around and immediately brings his fists up in front of his face. “What, you wanna fight?” he demands, because that’s totally a normal reaction to someone calling out his name.

Somehow, Kageyama manages to not roll his eyes so hard that they fall out of his head. “No, idiot. And lower your fists before you punch yourself in the face or something.” 

“That was just one time!” Hinata screeches. And lowers his fists, reluctantly.

“God, I don’t even know why I like you so much,” Kageyama mutters, more to himself than anything else. 

Kageyama is not a morning person, though he can force himself to wake up at the asscrack of dawn and drag himself through rain and snow in subzero temperatures if it means that he gets to play volleyball for a few hours before school. Not being a morning person, though, it takes his brain about ten extra seconds to register important thoughts before 9am.

So, ten seconds later, he freezes. _Shit. Did I say that out loud?_

“Yeah,” Hinata answers, because clearly Kageyama’s mouth is out of control before 9am too.

“Mmmnrgh,” Kageyama moans into his hands, and regrets getting out of bed at all, ever.

Hinata tilts his head to one side, like a confused and rather fluffy kitten. “It’s okay to be nice sometimes, you know? I mean, we’re friends now, right? I like you too!”

“Unggghhhh,” Kageyama replies.

Thankfully, the other members of the team show up and Kageyama doesn’t have to continue the most excruciatingly awkward conversation of his life. Up to now, anyway.

* * *

Sugawara is the first person to notice that Kageyama’s silence and scowling face are slightly more intense than his everyday sullenness.

“Kageyama, is something wrong?” he asks, gently pulling Kageyama aside at training.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Kageyama mutters. He stares stoically at the ground so that he doesn’t have to look into Sugawara’s face, because it’s really, really hard to lie to Sugawara’s face.

“Hmm,” Sugawara says thoughtfully. “Does it have anything to do with Hinata?”

“Wha–?!” Kageyama’s head whips up and he ends up looking straight at Sugawara after all. “Why– what– why would this have something to do with Hinata? No, wait, there’s no ‘this’ at all, nothing’s wrong!”

“Really?” Sugawara prompts. “I noticed you’ve been avoiding him all morning, even though usually you yell at each other until Daichi gets angry, and then you whisper at each other until training ends and it’s time to go to class.” He looks ever so interested and concerned and sympathetic.

Damn. 

Kageyama caves. “I… I think I kind of… confessed? To Hinata. But not really, because he didn’t even understand what I was saying and now, now I have no idea how to talk to him or what to say to him,” he mutters furiously. He can feel his cheeks and ears burning.

Sugawara looks by turns surprised, then thoughtful, then finally amused. “I think we should talk to Daichi,” he suggests.

And, to Kageyama’s horror, they do.

* * *

“Okay,” Daichi says slowly, after Sugawara gives him the most excruciatingly awkward explanation of Kageyama’s life. Up to now, anyway. “So Kageyama kind of confessed to Hinata, but Hinata didn’t realise that it was a confession and took it to mean something else.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Sugawara says, sounding altogether too amused about the whole situation.

“And… what do you want me to do about this?” Daichi asks sceptically.

“Give him some advice! You actually have a love life, can’t you give him some pointers or something?” Sugawara says cheerfully.

“Love life?” Kageyama repeats, staring curiously at Daichi.

“My love life is none of your business, and since I’m not dating a clueless guy who doesn’t understand when he’s been confessed to, I don’t know what kind of advice I could give you. Sorry, Kageyama,” Daichi says. He also glares at Sugawara, who’s smiling like he’s enjoying this way too much.

“Oh well. Let’s try to find someone else who can help,” Sugawara says, and tightens his grip on Kageyama’s arm as if to warn him not to try to escape. 

As he drags Kageyama away, he calls out over his shoulder, “Say hi to Michimiya for me!”

* * *

Tanaka and Nishinoya laugh so hard that they literally end up rolling around on the floor, gasping for breath with tears streaming from their eyes.

“No advice then?” Sugawara says, disappointedly.

Kageyama wants to die.

* * *

“Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, have you two got a minute?” Sugawara says, and draws them to one side of the first-year corridor.

“Sure. What’s up, Sugawara-senpai?” Yamaguchi asks innocently. He seems to be trying not to notice that Sugawara has one hand clamped firmly around Kageyama’s arm, and that Kageyama is staring morosely at the floor and wishing he was anywhere but here.

Tsukishima is making no such attempt, and is simply smirking like an ass at Kageyama as if he knows how horrible the following conversation will be and is already enjoying himself. 

And he does seem to enjoy the first part of Kageyama’s tragic story, immensely. The smirk drops abruptly off Tsukishima’s face though, when Sugawara concludes, “…so since the two of you are dating, I thought you might be able to give Kageyama some advice on how to confess properly to Hinata?”

The two of them stare at Sugawara, blankly. Sugawara smiles back, expectantly.

After a long, drawn out, spluttered explanation that no, in fact, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are _not_ dating, they’re _just childhood friends_ , why would anyone think otherwise, Sugawara finally lets them go with an apology.

Kageyama just smirks, meanly.

* * *

This. 

_This_ is the most excruciatingly awkward conversation of his life.

“Hey, so… I heard that… you like me?” Hinata asks hesitantly. His eyes dart around nervously, looking anywhere but at Kageyama’s face. It’s after school and everyone is either at club activities or going home, so it’s quiet and there’s nobody around for Hinata to hide behind.

Kageyama chokes a little, then finally manages to grind out, “Who did you hear that from?”

“Um. Daichi-san, Noya-san… no, it was Tanaka-san before Noya-san, then Tsukishima and Yamaguchi–”

“Mmmnrgh,” Kageyama groans, and tries not to have a brain aneurysm.

Then he takes a deep breath, makes up his mind, and grabs Hinata’s face with both hands. Hinata squeaks, his eyes huge and surprised.

“I like you,” Kageyama says. He can feel his cheeks and ears burning, and he knows they must be bright red, but Hinata’s cheeks are warm beneath his palms too. So he says it again. “I like you, not just as a friend. And I might as well tell you since Sugawara-san has told everyone else and everyone else has already told you.”

Silence. 

Then, “Grrgngh,” Hinata gurgles.

“What?” Kageyama snaps, irritated. “What does that mean?!”

“Canyouleggomyface?” Hinata mumbles. Kageyama resists the urge to squish his face some more, just because he can, and lets go.

Hinata glares up at him, and his cheeks are definitely pink. “You’re such an idiot, stupid Kageyama! I told you this morning that I like you too!” he shouts.

“Yes, but you didn’t mean it that way!” Kageyama shouts back.

“I did mean it that way, and I can prove it too!” This time, Hinata grabs Kageyama’s face with both hands, and he leans in.

Hinata’s lips are soft, and his hair smells like strawberry shampoo, and _this_ …

This is the best day of Kageyama’s life. Up to now, anyway.


End file.
